


Bird of Prey

by navaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, League of Assassins - Freeform, Murder, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Violence, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her first kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Canon appropriate violence and language, hinted Nyssa/Sara if you squint very hard. Written for the [Comicdrabbles](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/Lr) prompt #079 Going In For The Kill.

Nyssa was watching her in the darkness, crouched down at her side, but not crowding her, giving her room to breathe and move. She knew this was a test of her abilities, that Ra's al Ghul himself had ordered her to be the one to carry out this mission. She'd been taken in, nursed back to health and trained. It was time for her to carry her own weight and prove her worth to the League of Assassins.

“You're ready, my Ta-er al-Asfer,” Nyssa whispered, low enough to not give them away, but loud enough for Sara to hear without problem. “Spread your wings.”

It was good to have Nyssa here at her side; good to have her trust and support, to know that someone believed in her, in what she was capable of.

What would her mother think of her now? Her father? Laurel? What would they think of Sara now, crouching here in the dark waiting to kill a man? 

How could she even really think of doing this?

A scream tore through the darkness. A woman was screaming, piercing screams of pain and fear. The shadows were moving. Two men were pulling a woman outside the door into the alley, holding her by the hair roughly and making her kneel. Even from her hiding place she saw the gun in the hand of the bigger of the two. This was her target. She knew. This was him. The man she was supposed to kill. He pointed the gun at the woman's head, screamed at her. “You fucking, bitch! You'll die for this!” She was crying now, had stopped struggling.

And Sara moved.

One man was on the ground before the second even knew what hit him. Her staff hit the gun right out of his hand, before her fist connected with his jaw. But she didn't stop there, knocked his head hard against the concrete. It was enough to make him dizzy, to take his speed away, but not enough to take him out. She wanted him to see it coming.

She reached for the knife tucked away in his belt and moved in for the kill.

It was strangely silent. One moment he was alive, breathing, struggling, the next she was standing in a puddle of his blood. She could smell it, feel the warmth of it on her own face, could see the wet glint on her black gauntlets.

The woman was still kneeling on the street, looking up at her with wide, frightened eyes; a hint of awe and relief visible even through the fear, when she realized she would live.

Sara stared at her, recognized something of the old Sara there, and walked away.

Her family would be horrified if they ever knew what had become of sweet, headstrong, irresponsible little Sara.

But Sara Lance was dead and she was the Ta-er al-Asfer, the Canary, and no man would escape her wrath.


End file.
